Te Devoro
by HHstyle
Summary: Naruto não a conhece a fundo, mas mesmo assim tornou-se inevitável não olha-la durante a aula. Aquele olhar o confundia por tantos enigmas que havia dentro deles. Ele com certeza, se pudesse, a devoraria. [Universo Alternativo] [Colegial]
1. Teus Sinais

Naruto não era um cara inteligente, ele mesmo sabia disso. Ele só tinha entrado na faculdade por ser um ótimo jogador de futebol americano. Seus pais não tinha dinheiro para pagar uma faculdade particular, então teve que se esforçar bastante para suas notas serem no mínimo 7, já que antigamente ele era um aluno bem abaixo da média.

O loiro cursava educação física e com muita dificuldade ele tentava entender as matérias. Ele estudava coisas como o corpo humano, anatomia, a biomecânica dos movimentos corporais e os efeitos que a prática de exercícios físicos exerce no organismo. Coisas do qual ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como estudar.

Novamente… Naruto não era inteligente, por isso ele tinha um tutor que lhe ensinava e ajudava em suas aulas e lições.

Gaara No Sabaku era um cara extremamente inteligente, mas bastante antisocial. Ele não ia em jogos ou eventos que necessitava de contatos sociais se não fosse obrigatório ou algum professor que passasse uma atividade que valia nota.

Naruto gostava dele. Era um cara legal. Ele via necessidade em tentar o incluir em festas e eventos, pois lhe preocupava o cara ser sempre tão sozinho.

Todas as segundas, quartas e sextas das 14 horas às 16 horas eles se encontravam na biblioteca da Faculdade de Konoha.

Gaara o ensinava especialmente na matéria do qual ele mais odiava e tinha dificuldade. Aula de Argumentos Opinativos e Debate. Era uma aula que não tinha nada haver com o seu curso, mas que era obrigatória para ele.

Nessas aulas que Naruto conheceu ela…

Ele nem ao menos sabia o nome dela no começo, mas ela sempre estava lá.

Na mesma cadeira, perto das janelas, todas as aulas. Ele não sabia exatamente o porquê dela ter chamado tanto sua atenção ou porquê que toda vez que ela entrava no seu campo divisão ele ficava tão hipnotizado, e querendo voltar a olhar para ela toda hora.

No seu primeiro dia de aula Naruto chegou cedo junto com seu amigo Sai, que também estava nessa aula, e olhou ao redor muitos alunos já haviam chegado apesar de cedo ele sentou na ultima carteira. Estava frio aquele dia, e por mais que ele tenha se protegido do frio com a touca e as luvas ele sentia uma vontade de imensa de enrolar o seu pescoço em um cachecol, mas ele tinha esquecido em seu quarto.

Enquanto ele tentava esquentar seu pescoço esfregando suas mãos na área, ela entrou.

Ela era morena, baixinha (não devia medir nem 1,60 de altura) e um pouco pálida em comparação as outras meninas que eu conhecia. As bochechas e a ponta do nariz estavam avermelhados por causa do frio. Ela fones de ouvidos brancos em suas orelhas, a garota usava uma touca cinza e um cachecol roxo enrolado no pescoço. Não havia um vestígio de maquiagem em seu rosto.

Ela era muito bonita. Isso de certo modo desconcertou Naruto. A garota sentou na cadeira perto da janela ficando mais afastada do resto das outras garotas, tirou um livro da mochila e começou a ler.

O loiro não teve outra reação além de ficar a observando, ele ouvia Sai falar consigo, mas não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando.

A garota continuava lendo seu livro, enquanto as outras pessoas ao redor conversavam. Naruto a achava intrigante? Diferente? Ele não sabia, mas não conseguia evitar observa-la.

Segunda

Depois de uma aula exaustiva e de um almoço bem farto Naruto foi se encontrar com Gaara na biblioteca para estudar.

O ruivo estava sentado na mesma mesa que sempre sentavam, de cabeça baixa lendo um livro.

— E aí cara? — eu o cumprimentei deslizando pela cadeira.

O ruivo assentiu abrindo outro livro.

— Como vai Naruto?

Naruto sorriu largamente. Gaara apenas deu um sorriso contido.

— Muito bem

Gaara era um cara legal, tinha paciência para explicar coisas a Naruto sem ficar grosso ou estressado por sua lerdeza. O loiro gostava de fazer apostas com o ruivo. Apostas do tipo: "Se eu tirar 7 na prova você vai na festa da fraternidade hoje". Mas ele só tinha tirado 7 uma vez na prova, e Gaara foi na festa porém ficou na dele tentando o máximo não se socializar.

Gaara lhe explicava sobre anatomia quando a garota morena, da aula de Argumentos Opinativos e Debate, apareceu na biblioteca. Ela deu um sorriso de lado para bibliotecária e andou entre as diversas prateleiras.

— Naruto — Gaara o chamou atenção ele o olhou piscando os olhos — O que tanto você estava olhando?

O ruivo olhou para trás, olhando ao redor. Atrás dele havia poucas pessoas em pé olhando as prateleiras.

— Não era nada — Naruto coçou a nuca envergonhado dando uma risada sem graça. Mas ele não conseguiu evitar segui-la com o olhar quando ela se locomoveu até o balcão.

Gaara dessa vez seguiu o olhar do loiro e virou para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Você estava olhando para ela?

— Eu não… quer dizer era só curiosidade. Ela é da minha aula de Argumentos Opinativos e Debate, mas eu nunca a tinha visto nos campus. — Naruto disse vendo a morena sair da biblioteca com um livro.

— Ela não é muito de se socializar também — Gaara disse olhando para ela desaparecer também.

— A conhece? — Naruto o questionou.

— Sim, Hinata Hyuuga — ele assentiu —

Ela faz Historia da Arte é uma garota bem inteligente, não costuma sair muito no campus também.

Hinata Hyuuga? Meu deus, mas era óbvio! Eles estudaram juntos na mesma escola do prezinho até a sétima série do ensino fundamental, até tinham algumas aulas juntos. Os dois nunca foram amigos, mas ele se cumprimentavam, pois tinha amigos em comum e quando o grupo se encontravam trocavam um simples "Oi". Mas fazia tanto tempo que não se viam que ele não tinha se lembrado dela. Ela tinha mudado bastante os cabelos, antes curtos que mal chegavam nos ombros, estavam bem maiores batiam na metade das suas costas.

— Sua amiga?

O ruivo negou com a cabeça.

— Somos conhecidos fazemos tutoria juntos ela é legal.

Sim, mas é claro que ela era tutora! A garota era inteligente fazia uns dois meses que ele tinha começado a estudar na faculdade, e já havia tido duas provas nesta aula que faziam juntos. Ele via a nota dela quando ela erguia a prova era sempre 10.

— Ela é tutora de quem?

— Acho que é de Ino Yamanaka — Gaara disse estranhando o interesse do loiro pela Hyuuga — Vamos continuar?

Naruto assentiu.

Terça

Hinata com certeza era como uma sombra de ar fresco em um dia quente de verão. Enquanto a maioria das garotas ficavam no celular no facebook, Hinata lia livros.

Toda semana aparecia com um livro diferente na aula. Ela chegava silenciosamente sentava em sua cadeira e abria um livro e o lia. Naruto estava obcecado em observa-la, tanto quando ela faltou um dia ele ficou bastante desapontado.

Da onde Naruto sentava ele conseguia ver perfeitamente ela de perfil.

Ele reparava no modo em que ela enrolava uma mecha de cabelo entre os dedos, no modo em que colocava cabelos para trás da orelha enquanto falava com aquela voz suave e baixa, na cara de desagrado quando ela ouvia um argumento do qual não concordava ou no leve sorriso quando ela ouvia algo que gostava.

Hinata era diferente. Naquele dia ela estava aparecendo incomodada e nervosa. Ela balançava as pernas e esfregava a mão no jeans da calça.

— Está olhando para ela de novo, cara?

Sai observou seu amigo Naruto, que estava com a mão apoiada na cabeça olhando para a garota que ele olhava todas as dias.

— Do que você ta falando cara? Nada haver — O loiro coçou a nuca dando um sorriso envergonhado.

— Quando vc vai falar com ela? — Sai disse sentando na carteira do lado.

— Eu não estava olhando para ela — Naruto sussurrou com medo que Hinata ouvisse ja que Sai falava muito alto.

— Então por que você está sussurrando? — Sai perguntou achando graça do amigo.

— Eu não... — Naruto tossiu tentando normalizar sua voz — Já falei que eu não estava.

Sai apenas negou com a cabeça não acreditando nem um pouco no amigo. A professora chegou na sala fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio. E pediu para Hinata e Shion irem na frente debater sobre feminismo exacerbado. Hinata era contra e Shion era a favor.

Shion tinha mais jeito para apresentar seu argumento para toda a sala. Ela era uma pessoa acostumada em receber atenção, era líder de torcida e muito popular, mas não era tão inteligente quanto Hinata. Tanto que seus argumentos não faziam sentido.

Hinata estava visivelmente desconfortável com a atenção que estava recebendo. Seu rosto estava extremamente corado e ela gaguejava enquanto falava. Mas tudo que ela falava fazia muito sentido, ela explicava de forma simples sem ter palavras complicadas ou até mesmo inventadas como Shion fazia.

No meio do debate Shion falou algo sem irrelevância xingando Hinata por ter dado um ótima resposta.

— Esse palavrão não tem nada haver com o assunto Shion — a professora chamou a atenção dela.

— Isso não é justo! Você me colocou para debater com a menina mais nerd da sala. Você sabia que eu não estava preparada — Shion fez birra.

Hinata engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo. Estava com medo de Shion pegar implicância consigo e inferniza-la pelo resto da sua vida.

— As escolhas das duplas foi em sorteio Shion — a professora disse brava, mas Shion continuou a reclamar.

A birra infantil Shion o estava irritando intensamente. A garota era escandalosa e insuportável.

— Acho que já entendemos Shion o quanto professora foi injusta, mas será que dá pra parar de reclamar? Ou você quer debater comigo também? — Naruto disse sarcástico se levantando da cadeira. Algumas pessoas riram, mas Hinata ficou surpresa.

Shion corou e soltou um grito de raiva batendo o pé saindo da sala.

Naruto não era uma pessoa má que gostava de humilhar as pessoas, Shion que era assim, mas ver a garota xingar Hinata e desrespeitar a professora foi o estopim.

Pela primeira vez Hinata o olhou. Ele sentiu o coração disparar dentro de seu peito. Os olhos perolados olhava os olhos azuis dele. Ela corou e olhou para baixo. Aquele momento parecia ter rolado por minutos, mas foram míseros segundos.

O sinal bateu fazendo todos da sala arrumarem suas coisas.

Naruto começou arrumar suas coisas

— E sua chance de falar com ela. — Sai sussurrou para Naruto.

— Do que você está falando cara? — o loiro sussurrou de volta.

Sai apenas negou com a cabeça saindo da sala. Naruto continuou colocando suas coisas de volta na mochila quando percebeu que ao estavam ele e Hinata dentro da sala.

Ele suspirou fundo, bem ele não poderia desperdiçar aquela chance não é mesmo?

— Tudo culpa sua! Como você se atreve me humilhar daquela maneira? — Shion chegou gritando e apontando seu dedo indicador no peito de Hinata que olhava a atitude dela transtornada. Shion encurralou a Hyuuga entre a parede a ameaçando — Você sabe quem eu sou? Sou a capitã das lideres de torcida, sou umas das garotas mais popular da faculdade! Nenhuma CDF vai me humilhar na frente da sala toda e sair impu… — Naruto interrompeu Shion a empurrando levemente sobre os ombros para ela se afastar de Hinata.

— Shion fica quieta! Ela não tem culpa de ser mais inteligente do que você… Cai fora daqui e vai fazer o que você faz de melhor ser capitã de líder de torcida e a garota mais irritante ou chata seja lá o que você seja aqui na faculdade!

Shion o olhou com raiva e saiu pisando duro. Naruto olhou para Shion desaparecer para depois olhar sem graça para Hinata que estava ainda assustada pela reação de Shion.

Hinata o olhou nos olhos novamente e corou.

— Me desculpe — ela disse baixo.

— Pelo o quê? Você não fez nada — Naruto disse sorrindo sem graça coçando a nuca.

— Eu sei e que… Eu não queria colocá-lo nessa situação — Ela falou mais baixo dessa vez, que ele teve que se esforçar para ouvir.

— Magina, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Shion consegue ser bem vadia quando quer, então tome cuidado — Naruto se chutou mentalmente por ter quase encerrado o assunto.

— Obrigada de verdade eu não sei o que eu faria se você não tivesse intervindo — Hinata disse passando a alça da mochila pelos ombros.

— Por favor, não precisa agradecer — ele negou com a mão — Eu não poderia ficar apenas olhando ela te ameaçar daquela forma. Enfim… Sou Naruto.

Ele estendeu sua mão para ela que pegou balançando levemente.

O loiro sabia que a conhecia, mas ele ficou com vergonha se ela não o reconhecesse, pois na infância ele era um zero à esquerda. Se ela o reconhecesse seria pelas idiotices que ele tinha feito na escola.

—Eu sei… Quer dizer — ela corou mais uma vez — Sou Hinata.

— Prazer. — Hinata assentiu parecendo um pimentão.

Hinata não podia acreditar que estava falando com Naruto Uzumaki. Ela tinha uma queda por ele desde do pré até a sexta série. Ele já era um garoto diferente dos outros naquela época, sempre foi ele era engraçado, bonzinho, divertido. Ele defendia as crianças que eram maltratadas por valentões

Quando teve que sair da escola e de Konoha Hinata chorou tanto, pois não queria despedir de seus amigos e muito menos ficar longe dele. Mas foram necessários daqueles anos longe de tudo, Hinata perdia muito do seu tempo tentando chamar a atenção, discretamente, de Naruto. Depois de cinco anos longe de Konoha, lá estava Naruto Uzumaki exatamente como era antes doce, gentil, engraçado, mas com alguns acréscimos. O Quaterback do time de futebol americano, o melhor jogador da liga, um dos garotos mais desejados da faculdade.

Era estranho vê-lo tão popular. É claro sempre gostaram dele por ser o palhaço da turma, por ser um cara legal, mas vê-lo tão popular entre as garotas a deixava meio perturbada. O único garoto que sempre chamou a atenção das meninas na escola sempre foi Sasuke… Mas bem o tempo tinha passado e tinha sido muito generoso com Naruto. Ele estava com os cabelos mais curtos, sua face tinha amadurecido de um rosto brincalhão e infantil para um rosto mais anguloso e sério. Seus olhos azuis continuavam ser da cor do mais puro oceano. Seu corpo não era mais franzino e sim uma montanha de músculos e gominhos, ele estava alto bem mais alto do que ela.

Antes ela não tinha tantas "concorrentes" pela atenção dele, mas imagina agora? Que ele era um dos garotos mais bonito e legal da escola? Agora mesmo que ela não tinha chance. Mas enfim Hinata estava feliz pela a evolução de Naruto. Ela sabia como era importante para ele ser um dos melhores jogadores de futebol e ser reconhecido igual ao seu pai já foi um dia.

E também estava muito feliz ver que ele não tinha perdido sua essência. Ele continuava ser doce e gentil com as pessoas que gostava, continuava sendo legal com as pessoas que não fazia parte de seu círculo social.

Hinata praticamente pirou quando ouviu a voz dele no primeiro dia de aula. Que obra magica do destino! Colocar o cara que ela fora apaixonada na mesma sala que ela, com a probabilidade mínima dos dois se encontrarem naquele campus enorme.


	2. Teu Sorriso

Naruto é apenas inspirado no personagem Jeff de "13 REASONS WHY", isso é a unica coisa que a série e a fic tem em comum. Não haverá estupro, morte, suicídio ou nada do tipo. Vai ser uma fic bem leve e fofinha.

Hinata nunca mais tinha pensado sobre voltar para Konoha, por mais que tinha sido doloroso se despedir de todos os seus amigos, além de dar adeus a sua paixonite de infância.

Hiashi Hyuuga e o tio de Hinata, pai de Neji mudamos para o centro de Tokyo para eles expandirem a pequena empresa. A família Hyuuga não eram ricos, mas eram financeiramente confortável. Estudou em uma escola pública junto com Neji até se formarem. Assim surgiu a oportunidade de regressar a Konoha quando ela ganhou a bolsa para Química.

Mas depois de cinco anos estar de volta chegava a ser nostálgico. Ver todos os seus amigos de infância serem as mesmas pessoas de antes, e alguns terem mudado drasticamente era algo estranho, mas afinal fazia parte. As coisas mudam.

Ino e Sakura eram super inimigas no fundamental, mas agora elas eram super e melhores amigas. Ino fazia moda e o seu reencontro com Hinata, foi por quê Hina era sua tutora. A loira continuava a mesma, alegre, segura e amável, era a líder de torcida também. Sakura estava fazendo medicina continuava apaixonada por Sasuke pelo o que Hinata podia observar, ela também continuava agressiva, carinhosa.

Sasuke e Naruto eram inimigos também, havia uma grande brigas de egos entre ambos. Mas parecia que tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles no fundamental tinha ficado no passado, já que os dois agora viviam praticamente colados.

Em seu primeiro dia na faculdade ela explorou o campus, faltava uma semana para aulas começarem. Encontrou no meio do caminho Kiba e Shino seus grandes amigos que nunca tinha perdido contato. Ambos estavam fazendo veterinária o que era muito legal.

Quando ela entrou no refeitório e o viu pela primeira vez quase perdeu o fôlego. Depois de cinco anos, Naruto estava lá em pé escorado na mesa com um sorriso iluminante no rosto. Ele ria de algo junto com Shikamaru, Sai enquanto Sasuke dava algo perto de um sorriso de canto. Ele já era um garotinho loiro encantador quando era pequeno, mas o homem que estava rindo com os braços cruzados, com uma jaqueta do time da faculdade, que realçava os músculos era lindo. Maravilhoso.

Hinata olhou ao redor para ver se ninguém tinha a olhado enquanto estava abobada olhando para Naruto. Sentiu Kiba a empurrar levemente para continuar andando para frente.

— O que aconteceu? Você ficou que nem uma estátua parada e pálida — disse Shino a olhando preocupada. Ela apenas negou com a cabeça.

Kiba olhou ao redor e viu Naruto de longe

— Olha lá o Naruto e o pessoal, vem vamos falar com eles — Kiba disse alegre.

Hinata negou com a cabeça.

— Na verdade estou cansada, e nem sei se eles lembram de mim — ela falou se afastando.

— Não seja boba, eles vão adorar te ver. — Kiba puxou ela pelo braço enquanto falava.

— De verdade eu estou muito cansada. Vou para o meu dormitório.

Hinata não conseguia entender por que entrou em pânico quando Kiba sugeriu em dizer Oi para o Naruto. Mas ela simplesmente não estava pronta para cumprimenta-lo. Sim ela foi covarde ou melhor ela é.

O seu dormitório ficava na ala leste do campus, Era simples , mas aconchegante. A colega de quarto de Hinata era Tenten Mitashi. Se lembrava dela brevemente, uma colega de classe quando estava na sexta série, algumas garotas diziam na sala que ela tinha uma queda pelo seu primo Neji e Tenten não era uma garota delicada ou muito feminina, ela era a única garota, além de Temari que jogava futebol com os meninos. Além de ter uma boca muito suja.

Hinata entrou no seu quarto vendo as malas de sua colega perto da porta aberta. Lá estava Tenten colocando lençóis e fronhas na cama. A garota não era mais menina franzina que costumava ser antes. Era uma mulher

— Hyuuga Hinata, não é? — Tenten olhou para ela estendendo a mão e sorriu. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

— Sim, Tenten? — Ela retribuiu o aperto de mão.

— Lembro de você estudamos juntas na sexta série antes de você ter ido embora de Konoha.

— Também lembro de você

— Esperava mesmo que você não me dissesse isso.

— Não costumo me orgulhar também da minha fama no fundamental.

— Sua fama era ser inteligente e quietinha, qualquer um se orgulharia disso. Você pelo menos não era chamada de sapatona por não ser feminina suficiente para aquela vacas do fundamental — Tenten disse voltando a arrumar a cama.

— Eu não achava que você era assim — Tenten sorriu com a afirmação de Hinata.

Hinata ajudou Tenten arrumar suas coisas, enquanto conversavam trivialidades.

— Tenten — Uma garota loira e alta apareceu apenas a cabeça na porta. Hinata conseguiu identificar a garota loira como Temari uma das amigas de Tenten.

— Temari essa é a Hinata — Tenten as apresentou.

— Prazer, Uma Hyuuga né? Há quanto tempo voltou a Konoha?

— Alguns dias

— Hum — A loira assentiu sorrindo maliciosamente — Que sorte, hein Tenten? Pegou logo a Hyuuga como colega de quarto, mais fácil se aproximar de Neji.

— Cala a boca Temari

— Então é verdade você gosta do meu primo?

— Eu gostava do seu primo, uma paixonite boba de infância.

Ela apenas assentiu rindo meio envergonhada.

Segunda

A semana passou rápida para Hinata e segunda já havia chegado. Hinata podia dizer que estava amiga de Tenten e Temari que eram muito legais e divertidas. De vez em quando apenas via seu primo pelo campus, mas não encontrava mais ninguém.

Hinata havia amado toda suas aulas. Pode ser loucura mas ela amava tudo relacionado a química, sua composição e suas propriedades. Analisar substâncias e compostos, identifica suas características físico-químicas, como dureza ou toxicidade. Investiga como os compostos reagem às variações de pressão e temperatura, entre outros fatores. Loucura da parte dela saber que é melhor se relacionando com compostos químicos do que pessoas.

A morena olhou pro relógio mais uma vez 13:50 e Ino estava atrasada. Demorou uns 5 minutos para Ino aparecer no recinto e caminhar em sua direção loira e deslumbrante como uma modelo.

— Desculpe a demora Hina, ma tive um problema com aquelas garotas lideres de torcidas estúpidas — A garota disse sentando na cadeira revirando os olhos tirando o livro de álgebra da mochila.

— Oh — Hina exclamou sem saber o que dizer — Entendo.

Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas e suspirou dramaticamente e disse:

— Você pode me explicar por que eu tenho que ter aulas de álgebra?

— Bem a faculdade de Konoha tem esse sistema de auxílio que puxa as matérias que você tinha dificuldade no ensino médio como uma matéria complementar obrigatória — Hina disse o que foi passado para ela pela diretoria.

— Que matéria você tinha dificuldade no ensino médio? — Ino perguntou olhando para os livros de Hinata perfeitamente empilhados em ordem alfabética e o seu lado da mesa muito bem organizado.

— Hum — A Hyuuga colocou a mão no queixo e pensou, não tinha nada em mente — Acho que nenhuma.

Ino riu do jeito inocente que ela a respondeu.

— Acredito em você.

Ino era uma pessoa difícil de aprender qualquer coisa relacionado com número, menos quando a coisa é uma etiqueta de preço de alguma loja com desconto e promoção. Calcular 30% de desconto em uma calça skinny era uma coisa que ela sabia muito bem. A lora dava graças a Deus pelo fato de Hinata ser o ser mais paciente e boazinha da face da terra.

— Ai eu não consigo achar o valor — Ino empurrou o caderno para Hinata, ela se inclinou para ver.

— Aqui — a morena apontou com um lápis — Você tem que achar o valor de x e multiplicar por 43a para achar o valor — Hinata olhou para Ino para ver se ela tinha entendido, mas seu olhar foi para algo loiro que tinha acabado de entrar na biblioteca. Automaticamente Hinata se jogou no chão se escondendo embaixo da mesa. Ino olhou sem entender em um minuto ela estava lhe ensinado álgebra e no outro a menina tinha se jogado que nem uma louca para debaixo da mesa.

— O que aconteceu? Você está bem? Enlouqueceu? — Ela se agachou debaixo da mesa e perguntou.

Hinata negou várias vezes com a cabeça vermelha como um pimentão. Conseguia ver entre as pernas da cadeira pelo o tênis laranja de Naruto. Viu com desespero ele caminhar até sua mesa.

— Ino? — ele chamou risonho — O que está fazendo aí embaixo?

A loira olhou para o rosto vermelho de Hinata.

— Como sabe que sou eu? — perguntou Ino a ele.

— Ninguém mais nesse faculdade usa uma mochila cheia de brilho além de você — ele respondeu — O que faz aí embaixo?

Ino olhou para Hinata que negou com a cabeça.

— Procurando um brinco — Ino respondeu.

— Quer ajuda? — ele fez menção de se agachar para ajudar, mas Ino se levantou antes.

— Não obrigada, já achei. O que Naruto Uzumaki está fazendo aqui na biblioteca?

— Esqueci meu caderno aqui mais cedo e você ta na tutoria?

— Sim, minha tutora foi no banheiro.

— Entendo, vai no treinamento noturno hoje? — ela assentiu com a cabeça e Naruto concordou alegre — Nos vemos mais tarde então!

Naruto se despediu com a mão e saiu da biblioteca. Ino olhou para frente, mas Hinata não tinha se levantado do chão.

Depois de alguns minutos Ino viu a cabeça morena de Hinata aparecer e seu rosto aparecer muito vermelho. Ino sentou na cadeira dando risonha.

— Isso tudo foi por causa do Naruto?

Hinata sentou no seu lugar exageradamente corada. A loira jogou sua cabeça para trás gargalhando.

— Não acredito Hinata! Depois de todo esse tempo você ainda gosta do Naruto?

— Co-como? — Hinata gaguejou arregalando os olhos.

Ela nunca havia contado para ninguém a sua paixonite louca por Naruto.

— Não seja boba, você sempre olhou pro Naruto exatamente como eu olhou para um sapato em 50% de desconto no Jimmy Cho. Então você não falou com ele desde que voltou?

Hinata negou com a cabeça envergonhada demais pelo fato de Ino saber sua paixão obsessiva por Naruto.

— Por que?

— Ele não vai me reconhecer e ele… Me distrai muito eu preciso me concentrar nos meus estudos.

Ino observou a morena abaixar a cabeça. Hinata sempre foi daquela maneira absurdamente insegura.

— Oh é uma pena vocês dois fariam um casal muito bonitinho. Você seria maravilhosa para ele muito diferente dessas vagabundas que estão perseguindo o coitadinho.

Sim, Hinata sabia. O Naruto não tinha só ela de admiradora, agora tinha várias.

Terça

Hinata estava muito agradecida por te tido o privilégio de escolher suas matérias complementares. Se ela não fosse tão apaixonada por Química com toda certeza ela faria Letras, tradução e intérprete. Pois amava ler livros, poesias, poemas e literatura.

Sua primeira aula na terça começaria as 8:30 seria a matéria de Argumentos Opinativos e Debate. Estava muito frio naquele dia, Hinata colocou uma touca cinza na cabeça e enrolou um cachecol roxo no pescoço.

Entrou na sala não reconhecendo nenhum rosto, mas havia aqueles olhos aqueles malditos olhos azuis - que mesmo que ela estivesse há milhares de quilômetros de distância ela conseguiria sentir o impacto daqueles olhos - Sentiu o seu coração bater mais forte e um grande desespero bater em seu corpo. Ele estava mesmo olhando para ela? Pelo canto de olho viu Naruto sentado nas últimas carteiras, sentiu suas bochechas corarem imediatamente. Ignorou o olhar dele e seu nervosismo e sentou em uma carteira longe dele, mas ela conseguia sentir sua nuca queimando constantemente.

E essa sensação de ser observada continuou por semanas. Hinata não achava possível ele estar a observando, o que havia de especial nela que não havia nas outras meninas que corriam atrás dele?

Mas o dia de maior aflição de Hinata chegou. Quando se candidatou para aula tinha esquecido o pequeno fato de que essa aula propunhava Debate e ela abominava falar em público. Ela chegou aflita na aula, suas mãos suavam exageradamente e limpava elas na calça, mas isso não minimizava o seu nervosismo. Nessa aula ela teria que debater com Shion, uma líder de torcida muito popular e além disso riquíssima, sobre Feminismo Exacerbado.

A professora chegou na aula pontualmente, para o desespero de Hinata

— Bom dia turma! Hoje nós começamos nosso primeiro dia de Debate com… — Ela olhou para seu bloquinho que tinha guardado no bolso do avental — Shion Ayumi e Hinata Hyuuga sobre Feminismo Exacerbado Hinata contra e Shion a favor vocês podem vir para frente com seus argumentos.

Mesmo contra gosto ela se levantou da carteira, odiava o fato de ter várias pessoas a olhando enquanto falava. Em pé na frente de todos Shion tinha uma postura de segurança e que sabia exatamente como se comportar diante de toda aquela atenção, já Hinata era personificação da insegurança olhava para os próprios pés com o rosto bastante corado.

— Hinata você pode começar dizendo porque você é a favor — A professora disse indo se sentar no lugar de Hinata com um caderno e caneta em mãos para anotar o desempenho de ambas.

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça, tossiu para tentar regularizar a voz normal de sua garganta.

— Eu sou a favor do Feminismo, mas não o feminismo exacerbado. Pra mim tudo em exagero não é saudável. Como eu disse, sou a favor do feminismo que luta pela igualdade de direitos, respeito, tratamento. Tanto o machismo como o feminismo exagerados sao extremamente absurdo, não há um superior, ambos possuem suas qualidades e defeitos — Hinata suspirou aliviada quando conseguiu dizer tudo que queria, é claro que sua dicção não foi lá essas coisas. Ela gaguejou muito e fez longas pausas para falar.

— Você está dizendo que feministas são menininhas de mentalidade infantil, achando que todo homem não presta por não fazerem a vontade delas? — Shion disse com um olhar desafiador.

— Não-não foi o que eu disse — Hinata gaguejou nervosa.

— Foi exatamente o que você quis dizer! Você perjorativamente descreveu que as feministas são extremas ou radicais e aparentam lutar pela superioridade sobre os homens em vez de igualdade — Hinata se perguntava se isso era um debate ou Shion estava querendo ter uma luta verbal atacando e querendo humilhá-la desse jeito.

— Na verdade, não foi o que eu disse. O que você descreveu é uma Feminazi, é completamente diferente de uma feminista — Hinata tentou ao máximo não transparecer sua cara de "total absurdo" quando ouviu o argumento de Shion, nada do que ela falava fazia sentido!

— Para de se fazer de sonsa! Você está mudando o assunto, vadia! — Shion gritou birrenta!

— Esse palavrão não tem nada haver com o assunto Shion — a professora chamou a atenção dela.

— Isso não é justo! Você me colocou para debater com a menina mais nerd da sala. Você sabia que eu não estava preparada — Shion fez birra.

Hinata engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo. Estava com medo de Shion pegar implicância consigo e inferniza-la pelo resto da sua vida.

— As escolhas das duplas foi em sorteio Shion — a professora disse brava, mas Shion continuou a reclamar.

Hinata se encolhia ligeiramente olhando para o chão, queria se enfiar em um buraco e nunca mais sair naquele momento. Ela não só o centro de atenções naquele momento como também tinha acabado de fazer, sem querer, uma rival poderosa.

— Acho que já entendemos Shion o quanto professora foi injusta, mas será que dá pra parar de reclamar? Ou você quer debater comigo também? — A voz potente e grossa de Naruto chamou a atenção de todo recinto. Todos estavam quietos querendo ouvir a "possível" briga de Hinata e Shion. Alguns alunos da sala riram, mas Hinata ficou extremamente surpresa e corada.

Shion corou e soltou um grito de raiva batendo o pé saindo da sala.

Pela primeira vez Hinata o olhou. Seu mundo desapareceu, suas pernas ficaram bambas. Desde que tinha voltado de Konoha aquela era a primeira vez que seus olhos se encontraram com os deles. Os olhos perolados olhava os olhos azuis dele. Ela corou e olhou para baixo.

O sinal bateu, quebrando a troca de olhares dos dois e fazendo todos da sala arrumarem suas coisas e saíram rapidamente.

Pelo canto de olho Hinata viu Sai, amigo de Naruto, sair da sala e o loiro continuar lá arrumando suas coisas. Aquele era o momento perfeito para ela falar com ele. Ela tinha que falar com ele. Respirou fundo e deu um passo na direção dele, mas o furacão Shion entrou enraivecida pela sala.

— Tudo culpa sua! Como você se atreve me humilhar daquela maneira? — Shion chegou gritando e apontando seu dedo indicador no peito de Hinata que olhava a atitude dela transtornada. Shion encurralou a Hyuuga entre a parede a ameaçando — Você sabe quem eu sou? Sou a capitã das lideres de torcida, sou umas das garotas mais popular da faculdade! Nenhuma CDF vai me humilhar na frente da sala toda e sair impu… — Naruto interrompeu Shion a empurrando levemente sobre os ombros para ela se afastar de Hinata.

— Shion fica quieta! Ela não tem culpa de ser mais inteligente do que você… Cai fora daqui e vai fazer o que você faz de melhor ser capitã de líder de torcida e a garota mais irritante ou chata seja lá o que você seja aqui na faculdade!

Shion o olhou com raiva e saiu pisando duro. Naruto olhou para Shion desaparecer para depois olhar sem graça para Hinata que estava ainda assustada pela reação de Shion.

Ela o olhou novamente e corou

— Me desculpe — Hinata disse extremamente baixo , mais uma vez ele lhe defendia de Shion.

— Pelo o quê? Você não fez nada — Naruto disse sorrindo sem graça coçando a nuca. Seu coração disparou ela era totalmente gamada nessa mania fofa dele no fundamental, pelo visto ele continuava fazendo isso com um jeito mais charmoso do que outro.

— Eu sei é que… Eu não queria colocá-lo nessa situação — Hinata falou mais baixo dessa vez, sentia que ia perder a capacidade de falar se ele continuasse a olhando assim.

— Magina, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Shion consegue ser bem vadia quando quer, então tome cuidado — Naruto a alertou. Naruto estava preocupado com ela? Não, não isso não é possível. Naruto era o cara mais legal de toda faculdade ele se preocupava com todo mundo, ela não era especial para ele se preocupar mais com ela.

— Obrigada de verdade eu não sei o que eu faria se você não tivesse intervindo — Hinata disse passando a alça da mochila pelos ombros.

— Por favor, não precisa agradecer — ele negou com a mão dando aquele sorriso... — Eu não poderia ficar apenas olhando ela te ameaçar daquela forma. Enfim… Sou Naruto.

Ele estendeu sua mão para ela que pegou balançando levemente.

Um leve desapontamento bateu no peito de Hinata, então quer dizer que ele não se lembrava dela?

—Eu sei… Quer dizer — Hinata corou mais uma vez — Sou Hinata.

— Prazer. — Ele disse sorridente com aquele maldito sorriso.


End file.
